


Up in Flames

by theblurryeyes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Infidelity, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblurryeyes/pseuds/theblurryeyes
Summary: Loki doesn't really remember the trip to Asgard. What he saw was changing rapidly, like his life right now. Everything looked somber, then he saw rainbows passing by, must be the Bifröst, seconds later there was plenty of gold, and sunlight.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Laufey finally surrendered after the Asgardian army arrived at Utgard border. This past six weeks, Asgard invaded Jotunheim, led directly by their king, Thor Odinson. At first Jotunheim was able to withstand all the attacks, but the bloodthirsty and glorious Asgard’s army could weaken them in a few days. Slowly, but surely, the cold, ice-filled Jotunheim plain was controlled by them, with their main goal being Jotunheim’s center, Utgard.

All Jotun warriors were ordered by Laufey to stop trying to fight back so the bloodshed could also stop. Laufey knew they reached their limits. They dropped all their weapons to the ground, fell to their knees as King Thor rode his white horse, gracefully passed in front of them to the palace where their leader lived.

They have lost.

The atmosphere was very gloomy and cloudy when Thor entered the palace hall. Laufey, his sons, the chancellors and the highest warriors, could only kneel with their hands tied behind their backs, not moving an inch when Thor occupied the throne where Laufey usually sat.

Thor laughed loudly. “It’s not so hard, is it?” He asked rhetorically with a satisfied smile on his pale face.

Someone growled. The hateful voice stopped Thor who was about to speak about the glory of Asgardian in nine realms. Thor searched for the origin of the sound it and was easy for him to find it. He knelt right next to Laufey. A frost giant, but different, so small and fragile, his red eyes were staring at him with disdain.

Thor walked slowly to the smooth-skinned blue creature. He bet Laufey never let this one fight like other rough-skinned frost giants. There are some markings of wavy lines on his small face, and certainly on other parts of his body. The lines are neat and symmetrical, making him looks like piece of art. Thor touched his tight jaw. Oh, he was right, his skin soft as he thought. “Who are you, love?”

The thin lips only opened after Thor added strength to the grip of his hand. “Loki... Laufeyson.”

“Ah, Loki. I like your name. Laufeyson? You have a very beautiful child, Laufey.” Thor saw Laufey revolt, not accepting the touches on his own son. “Why didn't you ever tell me?”

“Why should I tell you, you fucker?” Laufey got a hard punch on his mouth for that insult. “Stay away from him! What do you want?”

“Oh, no, no, no.” Thor shook his head. “That’s not how this works. I’ll get what I want, without you asking me first. The question is, what do you want?”

Laufey fell silent hearing the question. He was thinking.

Thor let out a small laugh as Laufey finally answered his question in a defeated tone. “Just stop killing my people. Let them live.”

“Okay.” The Jotun were surprised, not expecting an easy approval from a man who was famous for his cruelty. “What? You think I will kill all of you? Well, at first I wanted to, slay all of you, but... after I saw this beautiful one, maybe I changed my mind.” Thor's hand stroked Loki's black fine hair that fell on his shoulder with great care. “You must be a runt. The _runt_. Is he a virgin, Laufey?”

“I said, stay away—” Laufey stopped when a sword was sent to the end of his neck by the guard who had hit him. “Ye-yes, of course he is.”

“That’s perfect.” Thor then refers to one of his warriors with an enthusiastic laugh. “Fandral, can I bring a concubine to my court?”

An Asgardian, whose blond beard was shorter than Thor’s, shrugged. “I don’t think that’s a problem.”

“Great. So Laufey, to answer your previous question, this is what I want, I want your pretty son, and that glowing blue box of yours.” Thor pointed to the Casket of Ancient Winters, Jotunheim’s greatest relic and weapon that right next to the throne. “... and I want your best quality minerals. All of it, every year.”

Thor raised Mjolnir who had been hanging from his waist all the time. “This is not a request. You will do what I ask.” He threw the hammer in the air multiple times. “Oh, and I want to put my men in your court and your regions. Do you understand?”

Laufey was forced to nod because the hammer was getting closer to smashing his face.

Thor smiled. “That’ll be all. Let’s back, boys. I’m sick of the dim atmosphere in this shithole.”

Thor and some Asgardian went out of the palace hall. Some of the others stayed there, making sure Laufey would do what Thor wanted.

Loki ran to his father quickly after his hands were untied. His two brothers, Helblindi and Býleistr, came to surround Loki’s smaller body.

“This is it, father. Brothers. This is my chance. Our only chance. I will be fine. I will live well.” Loki said it in the most flat tone so they could be sure of his promise, ignoring his hurt and broken heart. “I will use that foolish king. I will make him kiss my feet.” Loki's words were interrupted because two Asgard guards pulled his arms out. “Jotunheim will triumph again!”

Loki was taken out of the palace. Asgardian’s convoy had lined the courtyard, preparing to take him away. Loki’s body was dragged towards one of the black chariots, the biggest one.

The door to the chariot opened. Thor’s face appeared there. He looks weirdly sympathetic. Loki doesn’t know what that means. “It won’t be an easy way going forward. Is that okay with you?” He did not wait for Loki’s answer. The door to the chariot was closed again.

Loki doesn’t really remember the trip to Asgard. What he saw was changing rapidly, like his life right now. Everything looked somber, then he saw rainbows passing by, must be the Bifröst, seconds later there was plenty of gold, and sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat was pouring from Loki's forehead and down to his temple. He was afraid.

He had just gotten off his chariot, enjoying the view of the towering golden palace of Asgard, although his heart was obviously troubled. He was about to marry someone who had just destroyed his own land.

When everyone was busy unloading war items and looted goods, Loki's vision was suddenly covered with cloth.

His body was pulled by two big muscular men towards a place he didn't know. After some time, his legs began to ache from being dragged, the two men opened the cloth from his eyes.

The room was dim, there was light coming in from the outside, the window was very small. Someone sat in the chair opposite him.

Thor.

He said something to Loki. His words made him afraid, confused, angry. Why did he have to choose Loki?

Thor told Loki to go out of the room after he finished telling Loki what he wants. Fandral and Hogun, two of the Warriors Three, who had pulled him into a who-knows-room, closed his eyes again, took him to his prospective chamber.

Sweat was pouring from Loki's forehead and down to his temple. He was afraid.

***

Fandral opened the cloth in his eyes. "Loki, this is your new residence." He said as if the previous abduction did not occur. As if nothing happened. "You will stay here while you are in Asgard, as long as the king does not expel you, or as long as you do not commit a foolish act that ends in your expulsion."

Hogun opened the door before him. Loki did not immediately see his bed, there were chairs and sofas, and several cabinets that he did not know what was in it. This looks very spacious for the size of a reception room.

There is another door in the corner of the room. The three of them walked in there.

The first thing he saw was a lot of food and drinks on the trolleys. Almost all of the snacks there he did not recognize, he never saw or tasted it. There were lots of Asgardian clothes with his size scattered on his bed. There was also a wide window which revealed a lot of green trees and a vast ocean. Loki heard it was called the Marmora Sea.

A perfect prison.

A woman Æsir, because of its big chest, standing there with her face down.

"She is Astrid, your personal helper." Fandral said. "You just have to tell her if you want something. He will deliver it to the other servants, or to me, or Thor. Although I'm sure Thor cannot be disturbed tonight. He must attend the party... you know... to celebrate the previous war." Loki glared at Fandral, whototally ignored him. "You may come, if you want."

Loki is annoyed. He wanted to stab every Asgardian he saw with his sharp blades, but clenching his own fist was the only thing he could do now.

He knew that all his rash actions will end in vain. He was only a slave of war who was among a bunch of people who wanted to kill him, a frost giant, just for breathing. He was lucky enough to be chosen as a concubine by the king himself. "Fuck off."

"Ouch. Anyway, your wedding will be held tomorrow evening." Hogun added. "Some royal advisors and servants will help you get ready tomorrow."

The two of them left his room after they had nothing else to say. "See you soon, soon-to-be Prince-Consort Loki."

Astrid looked awkward after Thor's friends left, her hands couldn't stop scraping her own skirt.

"Is there anything I can help, Your Honor?"

Loki just realized that his body feels very tired. He could not get enough sleep during the six weeks Asgard invasion to Jotunheim. "Nothing. I think I just need to sleep. Please don't disturb me until tomorrow."

"All right, Your Honor."

Astrid hurried out of his room.

"... and Astrid, just call me Loki."

"Right, um, Loki." Astrid really went out of his room now. Loki don't know what she was did, but the curtain on the window suddenly shifted slowly and made the room atmosphere dim.

After completely alone, Loki realized that he felt very, very sad, and hungry. He ignored all the food, and only took a loaf of bread that looked fat, soft and shiny. He finished a bread in a few chews, then took a sip of tea that still felt warm.

He then lay down on the mattress that felt so soft he almost drowned. Then his tears began to drip. He felt all of his feelings simultaneously. He has lost everything, his kingdom, his family, his friends, even himself. He doesn't have anything or anyone else left.

The words that Thor had told him a few moments ago turned back in his head. He felt scared, and sleepy, and tired scared, and he really wanted to sleep.

***

Astrid woke him up when the sun was already high. Loki's gut felt like it was punched so hard when he remembered of what woukd happen today. He was sure he could throw up anytime.

There were three other servants besides Astrid lined up at the door to his room. Loki believes that one of them is named Ugi. He did not really remember the rest of them because his thoughts were scattered. They said that they would bathe him, and that was not an offer.

Loki is no stranger to nudity. He is very used to it. He only uses kilt all the time, but many servants, fighters and his family have seen his lower body. He just wasn't used to a lot of people doing something he usually did himself.

They helped him enter the small pool after he unlatched his kilt. Loki ordered Astrid to throw away the black bear kilt, because he was sure that after this he would only wear Asgardian clothing.

Thanks to Astrid, who understands that the water must be adjusted so that it is not warm or hot. He would not tolerate it.

They rub his body with various plants that are weirdly colored. His nose had never smelled this much sensation before.

He almost drifted into sleep because of the gentle massages on his shoulders… but suddenly, someone broke into his room.

All his servants stopped doing their respective activities. "Queen Sif." They immediately bowed together.

Loki opened his eyelids and saw a very beautiful woman, she take his breath away. She wore a long, sparkling white dress with gold ornaments from head to toe. Loki cheerfully greeted her. "Ah, how beautiful, Her Majesty the Queen of Asgard, the wife of the Crown Prince Thor Odinson, one of the best warriors in this realm, famous Lady Sif. Pleased to meet with—"

He slapped Loki's cheek real hard. "Shut up your dirty mouth, you whore!"

Anger instantly ignited Loki's entire body. He wanted to kill this woman right then and there, maybe a powerful hex of his seiðr on her smooth cheeks would have been able to satisfy his rage a little bit.

But Thor's words that were directly said to him yesterday played back in his head. No, don't. Killing this woman is of no use to him. It will only destroy all his plans.

"You stay as far away possible from my husband. He is mine." Sif grasped his black hair roughly so that his face looked up at her directly. "Don't ever think about your pleasure when you are with him. I will not hesitate to make you suffer if you ask him for something. Remember, you are only a whore used as a court decoration. As for me, I am the queen of this country, I can do anything I want so you can disappear from existence."

Loki only looked at Sif's red face with his head raised, as if challenging her to carry out all her threats to him that very moment.

"Now drink this." Sif gives him a bottle of strange yellow potion. "This is not a request, but an order."

Loki dismissed Sif's hand, but his head was suddenly drowned in water with Sif's strength which was far from weak. Loki tried to look for oxygen but his face was only lifted again when Sif managed to make him cough.

His open mouth gave Sif the chance to make him swallow the potion. It felt bitter, and sour, very sour, Loki was sure the liquid could erode his insides easily.

"You won't refute my words again if you don't want anything worse to happen to you." Loki was still having trouble breathing when Sif went out of his room.

"Fucker!" Loki shouted loudly while hitting the pool water.

He swore that damned woman would pay for all this. He will destroy her with everything he can. When all his plans went well, Loki would not give her a second glance, even if she begged for forgiveness under his feet. He swears.

The servants said nothing and returned to continue their activities to put wedding clothes on him.

They braided his black hair into a single plait, not that simple though, because they need a lot of time to complete it. They added some greenery to it as decoration.

He was dressed in a fine black pants, then a green top with a long back part. Fabrics that not made from animal skins felt really strange to him, so he felt comfortable when they gave him white wolf fur as a shawl. All these clothes are very different from traditional Jotunheim clothes.

Finally, they put a lot of gold jewelry on his body: circlet, bracelet, necklace, belt, to ankle chain.

Astrid whispered to him as she assessed his final appearance. "Loki, the queen gave you a potion to prevent pregnancy."

"What?!" Loki widened his eyes. "Are you sure, Astrid?"

Astrid only looked at him sympathetically.

Oh, no. No. No way.

***

Loki had always hoped that his future husband was a brave good-looking Jotun warrior, who would listen to all of his stories, would embrace him after sex, would not forbid him to join the hunt with him, would be next to him when he gave birth to their child.

Thor clearly did not meet his expectations.

The King of Asgard was already standing on the altar. He wears his battle suit, complete with his red cape.

All the court members who were standing in the palace hall paid full attention to Loki. Some looked at him with curiosity, others looked at him with disgust and hatred—Sif was one of them. But Loki did not care about that, nobody would be able to stop him now, so he continued walking towards Thor.

Well, at least, Thor is good looking.

This was the first time he had seen his smile.

He remembered Thor's request yesterday. _You are smart, and strong._ Thor said. _I trust you. You have to help me._

The words repeated in his head over and over again. _It won't be an easy way going forward. Is that okay with you?_

The marriage procession is not so memorable. He only remembered about his plans, what he had to do in the future, about the outcome of all this. Will he win someday?

He remembered making an oath to Thor that yes, _I give you which is mine to give_. Yes, _I pledge to you my living and my dying._

He remembered, Thor did not say all of the above. Loki has nothing to offer him. He already knows, this marriage is different. He is just a concubine. As Sif said, he was just a slave, a whore.

Thor gave Loki a sword, and put a ring on his finger.

At least all the guests applauded when Thor kissed the back of his hand.

They threw a big party to celebrate this concubinage. People enjoyed meat, mead, and dances. Loud laughter could be heard filling the room.

Loki knows, deep down, they are not very happy. A concubine in a court is not a good thing for social and political atmosphere.

Loki could not even witness the faces of hatred turned into drunk faces, because he was pulled towards Thor's chamber. This room is much bigger, and bigger. He was sure that five people could fit on the mattress.

The servants took off his clothes to change into robes, while a royal advisor and a counselor informed him about the birds and the bees for tonight.

Loki is very familiar with sexual intercourse. He knew that tonight Thor's penis would be deep in his vagina.

But... oh, well, of course all of this is different. They should stop calling him concubine and just straight up call him whore. That will be better.

Fandral gave him a brown odorless potion which he said would help him tonight, which Loki immediately swallowed after hearing what would happen to him tonight.

The effect of the potion is immediately felt by him, his stomach feels tickled, his cunt magically wet.

Everyone discarded from the room, except for the royal advisor and the counselor. They sat in the corner of the room. They will watch their king having sex, _so that no violation occurs._

Loki lay on the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide, as instructed.

Oh, Laufey will be very proud of him.

The light dimmed.

Sif entered the room. She sat on the chair opposite the mattress. She was very skilled at hiding her facial expressions, but Loki still saw anxiety there. Shame, jealousy, anger, she must felt it. Who wants to see their husband fuck other people right in front of their eyes?

Loki almost pity her. But, who cares, fuck her.

Next, Thor enters his room with Fandral, his closest friend. He did not bother to open all his clothes. He only lowered his pants to his knees, then parted Loki's robe until his crotch was visible, and ready.

Without warning he put his big cock, fuck it's so fucking huge, and very hard, into his hole.

He could not help letting out his humiliating sigh.

Oh, Laufey will be very proud of him.

This is first penis and his slit will stretch out so wide. Thanks Norns his pussy is very drenched.

Thor's penis head is rather difficult to insert, as expected. Loki's hole is so tight.

It hurt a lot, but it didn't last long, his soaked pussy made it easy for Thor to bury his penis.

Loki bit his lip so he didn't make a sound.

Thor behaved as if he had done nothing right now. As if he was talking about weather. He chatted with Fandral casually about the chaos at Vanaheim, and what he had to do about it.

Fandral replied, "Yes, Your Honor. There are civil conflicts in some areas of Vanaheim." His eyes looked everywhere besides the lower body of his king and Loki's groin. "We will not interfere, unless it disrupts our trade."

"Hm." Thor can't lie.

Sweat trickled down his forehead. His blue eyes trembled. The words that came out of his lips faltered. He hold his own waist while continuing to pound Loki's hole with extra speed. It was obvious Thor wants to end this as soon as possible. If this happens longer, he can lose control.

"But you know," Thor stuttered, "there are ... some ... ah, ambassadors and our business partners that needed our help."

Loki tightened his grip on the bed sheet. His hole felt very full. Maybe it was because of the effect of the potion that Fandral gave to him, or it was just Thor's big cock, but this feels really good.

"Indeed." Fandral answered.

Loki could fortunately close his mouth when he had his orgasm, but his body could not be controlled, his back arched.

Thor reached his orgasm shortly afterwards. He spilled his hot seeds into Loki's womb.

Thor might forget to pull out his penis if Fandral did not shout, "Door!"

Two servants opened the door of the room and brought clean cloth and warm tea. With that cloth Thor wiped his cock which, wow, still stiff, and wet with his own sperm and Loki's vaginal discharge. He sipped his tea slowly.

Thor said to Loki, loudly so his wife, his advisor and his counselor could hear it. "I hope Asgard will be blessed with your womb."

Oh, maybe if he knew that this morning his own wife gave Loki a potion to prevent his pregnancy.

Just like that, everyone went out of the room, leaving Loki alone.

After this Thor will have sex with his wife.

Loki only looked at the ceiling with a blank look. He did not move from his astride position. His cunt couldn't stop throbbing. His body felt so stiff. His mind returned to Thor's words yesterday.

***

After some time, his legs began to ache from being dragged, the two opened the cloth from his eyes.

The room was dim, there was light coming in from the outside, the window was very small. Someone sat in the chair opposite him.

Thor.

"I know you are smart, and strong. I trust you. You have to help me."

Loki frowned. This is very confusing for him. What is going on? What did Thor hide from him? "Help you with what?"

"I want you to kick Sif out of my court."


End file.
